A driverless vehicle (hereinafter referred to as an unmanned vehicle) is a modern vehicle that can sense surrounding environment without manual intervention, make decisions and judgments on scenarios, and control itself.
A positioning system plays a pivotal role in the automatic drive process of the unmanned vehicle. Other modules, such as a sensing module and a path planning module, conduct corresponding operations based on, to various degrees, the positioning result generated by the positioning system. The accuracy of the positioning is one of the key points directly affecting whether or not unmanned vehicles can succeed.
In the prior art, Real-time kinematic (RTK) positioning of a Global Positioning System (GPS) is mainly used to determine the position of an unmanned vehicle.
However, the RTK positioning method in the prior art may generate relatively large positioning errors when a GPS satellite signal is shielded or the multi-path effect of a complicated environment is intense. Therefore, a high precision and stability positioning result cannot be provided.